


Misaki y su relación ambigua con el porno

by Loredi



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-02
Updated: 2008-11-02
Packaged: 2017-10-15 12:56:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/161020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loredi/pseuds/Loredi





	Misaki y su relación ambigua con el porno

Así que, Misaki estaba agazapado frente a la mesita intentando concentrarse en economía, pero no podía evitar que su mente divagara entre las novelas eróticas de Usagi, como siempre ocurría cada vez que necesitaba que su mente se concentrara.

 

“Y entonces Misaki tomó a Akihiko por la cintura y ambos se inclinaron para…”

 

“Basta”, gruñó mentalmente. Además de todo, esa escena no estaba en ninguna novela de Usagi.

 

Inconscientemente tomó su lápiz y rayó la línea en una hoja de su cuaderno.

 

“…besarse”, agregó en la hoja, e inmediatamente se puso rojo, histérico y quiso arrancarla. Sólo que algo se lo impidió. Tembloroso, continuó:

 

“…lentamente”.

 

Con una risita de colegiala, combinación de nervios y morbo miró a su alrededor y continuó.

 

“Akihiko empujó a Misaki hacia la cama y se puso encima de él para meter su mano en…”

 

Fue demasiado. Estaba ardiendo al rojo vivo. No podía escribir eso.

 

“..ahí. Para hacer  _eso_. Y luego también le bajó los pantalones para acomodarse y… hacer lo  _otro,_  con el  _ese_.”

 

—Misaki.

 

Misaki sintió una gota de sudor helado cayendo por su frente.

 

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

Antes de que tuviera tiempo para ocultar lo que tenía en la libreta, Usagi ya había leído y ya lo había tomado por la cintura y ya lo había besado y jalado para la cama para hacer  _eso_  con el  _ese_.


End file.
